The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 September 2018
23:55-54 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 00:09-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:09-50 yeh im back 00:10-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:11-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:11-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:17-03 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:18-00 yeh 00:20-54 TG headed out. 00:20-58 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:21-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-06 And I got another one of those spam messages in Hangouts 00:25-22 Rip. 00:27-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:28-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-34 Sure 00:33-31 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:33-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:38-23 I don't believe I've ever had spam messages in Hangouts. 00:39-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-57 I see TheRogue12 is once again talking about his haunted Minecraft game. 00:41-59 -_- 00:44-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:45-55 Welcome, TG. 00:46-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-02 Or I should say, 00:47-07 Supposedly haunted 00:47-20 Sure. 00:49-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:49-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:49-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:49-54 Welcome again. 00:50-18 wait, why did moviehouserock get closed? 00:50-42 Probably because of South's report. 00:50-45 Probably because it's a duplicate wiki 00:50-49 Wait, what was that? 00:50-51 ah. 00:51-02 I see Koa is globally blocked again. 00:51-30 oof 00:51-43 Big oof. 00:54-22 Oh wow 00:55-02 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loretta742 00:55-05 Just why is she an admin? 00:55-46 no idea. 00:56-27 Not showing up in Special:ListUsers either (therp) 00:57-04 Did you filter the search results to show users with zero edits as well? 00:57-08 Yeah 00:57-19 http://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop 00:57-21 Changed it to show all users 00:57-55 brb 01:00-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:00-26 Yea this is dead by Sept 18 01:00-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:00-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:01-35 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:16-45 09:52, December 27, 2017 EarthlingnAkumi (Talk | contribs) created a user account 01:17-08 Horrid moment. 01:17-42 I wonder, 01:17-44 Why did you do it? 01:17-51 lol 01:18-27 Well I was editing on Vocaloid Wiki and thought, i"hey, it would be cool if i could annoy thekorrafanatic and make him regret ever meeting me,"/i which is why i did it. 01:18-35 I knew it all along. 01:19-42 YesIndeedSir. 01:19-52 Also, 01:19-55 And then you joined CCC months later and caused even more havoc! 01:19-55 Damned TG, why did you do it? 01:19-56 Give a minute first :P 01:21-21 13:20, August 19, 2015 Qstlijku (wall | contribs | block) created a user account 01:21-42 This is propaganda, however! 01:21-45 I did it for fun, TKF :3 01:21-51 Sure. 01:21-56 Of course you did, you big bully. 01:22-16 b :> 01:22-40 >:C 01:22-51 And also, Q, 01:23-12 It's interesting how it used to show your previous Qstlijku account, but like now, that is all gone. 01:23-30 It's interesting how it used to show your previous Qstlijku account, but like now, that is all gone. 01:25-05 What? 01:25-16 It is clear! 01:25-16 01:26-21 When my old account got deleted? 01:26-31 My original one 01:26-44 Yeah. 01:26-44 It used to show both in the user creation logs. 01:27-08 Oh really? 01:27-10 Nope! 01:27-15 I see this wiki has literally no administrators or bureaucrats, smart. 01:27-25 Actually, 01:27-31 YesIndeedSir. bYou/b showed me this in early 2017. 01:27-31 That date is when I confirmed my email address! 01:27-38 Huh 01:27-45 That used to be the case for everyone 01:27-58 Their account would show up as being created only after they confirmed their email address 01:28-05 Smart. 01:28-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:30-10 http://prntscr.com/kxvy5m 01:30-11 Classic. 01:30-31 Hmph! 01:30-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:30-57 http://prntscr.com/kxvyb9 01:31-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-18 I'm surprised you still have that email. 01:31-48 That was from three years ago btw 01:31-57 Indeed. 01:32-13 Well because most of the other stuff in my inbox gets deleted 01:32-18 That's not my main email address either 01:32-32 I'm back 01:32-46 Sure. 01:32-46 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 01:33-02 Now I'm heading out 01:33-03 \o 01:33-08 Farewell. 01:33-33 That was also when the edit counts were still broken 01:33-34 Where is Heaven these days? 01:33-42 Like when I created this current account it showed up as having like 8 edits 01:33-50 Apparently the deleted ones 01:33-50 Noice 01:33-53 And then gradually they went away 01:33-55 Anyway, 01:33-59 Or at least seemed to 01:33-59 \o 01:34-00 Interesting. 01:34-03 Bai 01:34-03 Farewell. 01:34-03 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 01:34-09 Well then 01:34-09 And Heaven is with her "e-family." 01:34-16 Are you aware of what you have done, South Ferry? 01:34-17 I see 01:34-19 Poor, poor Goat. 01:34-30 night TDL 01:34-31 Fucking dog and goat 01:34-33 Silenced completely now. 01:34-36 Night, TG. ^^ 01:34-37 Night Akumi 01:34-41 Wtf, Steven? 01:34-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:34-53 It is a lost episode pasta reference 01:36-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-25 I sure hope the canon RP is doing alright. 01:39-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:39-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-22 I'll probably check on it soon. 01:40-22 As well as TPU. 01:40-22 Did you ever get around to create new stylesheets for Discussions on a different extension site? 01:40-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:48-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-21 Yet 01:48-25 *Yee* 01:49-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:53-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:53-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:53-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:54-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:54-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:54-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:54-31 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:55-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:55-22 It's a bird! 01:55-26 It's a plane! 01:55-31 It's Chase McFly 01:55-50 Welcome, Chase McFly. 02:01-45 I'm afraid I haven't found an extension site that would serve as a suitable replacement. 02:01-56 Fo what Syde? 02:02-00 *For 02:02-15 Ah, rip. 02:02-19 The CSS stylesheet for Discussions on TDL. 02:13-22 Speak people. 02:13-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-25 Sure. 02:14-25 Korra, did Mess defeat the pod people? 02:14-33 Yeh, u silly bruh 02:15-07 So u're the real silly bruh named Korra? 02:15-19 yeh 02:15-30 u a silly bruh 02:16-15 yeh 02:16-55 u a sillier bruh if you keep saying yeh 02:17-00 *u 02:17-07 Sure. 02:17-56 Do you like bagels, TKF? 02:18-35 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 02:18-39 They're alright, ig. 02:18-42 Welcome, Lazygaming. 02:18-47 How about donuts? 02:18-47 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:18-52 Hi everyone 02:18-53 Sure 02:19-33 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 02:19-44 tkf, 02:19-45 Said do you like donuts? 02:19-49 Yeah, Chase. 02:19-49 ya like jazz? 02:20-15 Do you like plain donuts covered in sesame seeds with a cream cheese filling, TKF? 02:20-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-51 Or chocolate glazed uncut bagels? 02:21-32 or powdered donuts 02:23-14 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Cartoons_and_Comics 02:23-14 This is an eyesore. 02:23-28 When you already ate all your food for the day and people start talking about food and your just like: todays my cheat day 02:23-44 Sorry. 02:23-57 Is Adventure Time there? 02:24-38 Why are you sorry? : p 02:24-38 And I don't know. I didn't look long. 02:25-32 I don't think its there 02:26-02 nvm 02:27-04 Made me hungry 02:27-30 I'm going to head out. 02:27-35 It's Sunday night. 02:27-40 Farewell, Chase McFly. 02:27-50 Make sure to take on the world tomorrow and learn much. 02:27-53 Audios amigos s and Korra. 02:28-03 Make NO friends at school either and leave the friends you do have. 02:28-07 Nope 02:28-16 Yep. 02:28-26 oh 02:28-27 I shall never listen to you, u silly bruh of a pod person! 02:28-40 u a silly bruh 02:28-49 Let Aii know that you hate romance, u silly bruh. 02:29-21 Leave girls, CMF. 02:29-27 I assume CMF loves donuts 02:29-28 https://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SaberSworn 02:29-37 Nothing is wrong with being straight, TKF. 02:29-40 Hmph. 02:29-47 Look at his propic 02:29-49 No kidding, I am straight myself. 02:29-51 My **** has grown deep, like the rivers. 02:29-53 Upside down default 02:29-55 TKFian propaganda 02:30-13 I never said stop being straight! I said leave girls. 02:30-21 That's the same thing! 02:30-32 Incorrect. 02:30-40 Korra, 02:30-40 For one can be straight and not date girls! 02:30-59 That makes them asexual. 02:31-16 I assume CMF loves AT 02:31-23 Nope, CMF. 02:31-39 A Jack sistuation. 02:31-46 Asexual and heteromantic. 02:31-50 One does not simply become asexual by not dating girls, indeed. 02:31-50 For asexual is a sexuality and people are born this way, YesIndeedSir. 02:32-07 Sure 02:32-12 u a silly bruh 02:32-20 u a silly bruh 02:32-27 CMF disagrees with this? 02:32-33 What will Jn5 say 02:32-44 I am out of here, you little invasive body-snatcher. 02:32-58 Farewell, CMF. 02:32-58 Keep my words in mind. 02:33-06 Back in the pod with you! 02:33-08 Korra 02:33-09 ESB 02:33-18 I shall forget your words and have children some dayy. 02:33-21 Bye. 02:33-26 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:34-03 Banned, yet I do not see you there, BH. 02:35-52 SUre 02:35-55 Look, 02:36-10 ya like jazz? @everyone 02:36-14 yes 02:36-22 not unironically 02:39-19 Depends on the jazz. 02:54-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-13 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 03:21-31 I assume C.Syde65 is Syde BOT's hero 03:21-46 Maybe? 03:36-17 Syde? 03:36-26 Yes? 03:37-27 Can you send me a screen-shot on Discord of your ban lengths? 03:37-27 Like this: 03:37-27 http://prntscr.com/kxwqwo 03:39-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:39-38 Okay. 03:39-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:40-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:43-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:45-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:47-14 I wonder, where is Heaven these days? 03:48-26 With her "family." 04:02-48 MoH barely ever sees MoH irl I suppose? 04:02-58 tkf* 04:07-45 I assume this is true since tkf said nothing 04:08-06 I see her daily. 04:09-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:12-07 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:12-52 I took melatonin 50 min ago and it didn't make me sleep, it just kinda made me less shaky. 04:13-21 Rip. 04:36-34 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:38-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:39-00 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:43-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:43-25 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:43-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:48-57 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 04:50-55 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 05:00-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:08-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:08-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:09-19 Being less shaky is still better than more so. 05:20-29 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:21-37 I assume C.Syde65 and Syde BOT see each other often irl? 05:22-26 Nah. 05:22-39 Syde BOT doesn't exist off the computer. 05:36-47 Night. 05:39-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:52-12 Day 05:52-35 I still don't know why Korra randomly says 'night' and leaves 05:56-33 He's not alone.